


Every Man's Got A Right [podfic]

by litrapod (litra)



Series: amplificathon 2014 [21]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 7-10 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-04
Updated: 2014-04-04
Packaged: 2018-01-18 02:41:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1411951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/litra/pseuds/litrapod
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas never expected to live through Dean's last plan. Now, he's not only alive, he's in the past--before Dean went to Hell, before he made the deal at all. Can a fallen angel and a couple of hunters change the future by altering the past?<br/>the podfic</p>
            </blockquote>





	Every Man's Got A Right [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MollyC](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MollyC/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Every Man's Got A Right](https://archiveofourown.org/works/981795) by [MollyC](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MollyC/pseuds/MollyC). 



> Let's rase a glass to both my 50th work posted here on AO3 and the single longest podfic I have recorded to date!

[ ](http://i173.photobucket.com/albums/w57/endeniem/cover_emgar_zpsde558ad0.png)

**Title:**   Every Man's Got A Right  
**Fandom** :  Supernatural  
**Author** : [MollyC](http://archiveofourown.org/users/MollyC/pseuds/MollyC)  
**Reader:** [Litra](http://archiveofourown.org/users/litra)  
**Pairing:**   Dean/Cas  
**Rating: Explicit**  
**Length:**   8:47:36 ~or~ 527.5 minutes  
**Summary:**  
Cas never expected to live through Dean's last plan. Now, he's not only alive, he's in the past--before Dean went to Hell, before he made the deal at all. Can a fallen angel and a couple of hunters change the future by altering the past?

The original work can be found [Here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/981795/chapters/1933470)  
  
Audiobook:  
Right click to [Download](http://litra.parakaproductions.com/audio/Author_%20MollyC/Every%20Man%27s%20Got%20A%20Right.m4b)  
Or check out the google link [Here](https://drive.google.com/file/d/0B1OsQeSzIFcZdU9LSDZpMkVGb1U/edit?usp=sharing)  
  
MP3 files:  
Download  
[Part one](http://litra.parakaproductions.com/audio/Author_%20MollyC/Every%20Man%27s%20Got%20a%20Right%2001.mp3)  
[Part two](http://litra.parakaproductions.com/audio/Author_%20MollyC/Every%20Man%27s%20Got%20a%20Right%2002.mp3)  
[Part three](http://litra.parakaproductions.com/audio/Author_%20MollyC/Every%20Man%27s%20Got%20a%20Right%2003.mp3)  
  
Google links  
[Part one](https://drive.google.com/file/d/0B1OsQeSzIFcZOXoxS1RLamlpdW8/edit?usp=sharing)  
[part two ](https://drive.google.com/file/d/0B1OsQeSzIFcZNmlpODVQZW5ST2s/edit?usp=sharing)  
[part three](https://drive.google.com/file/d/0B1OsQeSzIFcZd0hpTG5IYTQ1d0E/edit?usp=sharing)


End file.
